


Apologies, Apologies

by carolej126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds himself apologizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies, Apologies

“It’s not like I planned it this way.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Dude, I had nothing to do with it,” Sam countered, rolling his eyes.

“Pfft!”

“Okay, okay, I said I was sorry, didn’t I?”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it.”

“It’s not like I can, you know, shrink.”

“Didja try?” Dean muttered.

“If it was up to me…”

“You’d shrink?” Dean asked hopefully.

“No way!”

“That’s what I thought,” Dean complained, looking up at Sam for the first time.

~end~


End file.
